The Path Will Lead You Astray, But Back Again
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: sequal to 'Love Will Find A Path, It Always Does'. better, in my opinion. Sasu x Naru
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS HEARTS NEVER ICE SEQUAL! READ READ READ!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today Was a very nice day. Birds chirping, sun shining, ninja's fighting for place in Hokage---wait!!! Ninja's Fighting isn't a good thing!

Yes All the Ninja's were gathered at some battle ground where they took there third stage of Chuunin exams a few years ago.

Everyone in the Leaf village was placed at the stands. Tsunade was accompanied by guards in a private area really high up.

Only Two People Were actually On the Battle Field.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

They were talking silently to each other, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Sorry Teme, but Im going to win," Naruto stated to Sasuke, smirking.

"Over my beautiful ass, Dobe," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Gay guys can't be Hokage, Teme."

"Then what are u going to do Naru-chan? Your gay."

"IM NOT A GIRL U JACKASS! And anyway, Im not gay."

Sasuke raised in eyebrow and stepped really close to Naruto. His nee rubbed against the fox's groin. "You seem really passionate when we have sex. When u moan my name and scream out in pleasure telling me to go 'faster and faster' is it just your casual way of talking?

Blood rushed to Naruto's face and he pushed Sasuke away, pouting. "Don't Do that in public u fucking bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. "I love u too."

Naruto sighed shaking his head. Damn the gay love that ran between them. Damn the feelings he had for the arrogant Uchiha. Damn his fucked up life that felt so loving and good.

Finally, raven-boy dropped the subject and looked around. "When is this thing going to start?"

Foxy-boy placed his hands behind his head. "Don't know. But it better start soon cuz I got Hokage matters to deal with."

Sasuke Sweat-drops. "Your not Going to become Hokage Naru--"

"So are u guys ready to fight for Hokage position?" That was Kakashi-sensei. Appearing out of no-where as usual.

Naruto and Sasuke grinned, looking at each other with evil eyes.

"You Bet."

Kakashi blew whistle and held up his hands. The crowd went really quiet.

"Today you will witness the duel between jounin Naruto Uzumaki and jounin Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi winked at them. "There is only one rule:Do NOT kill each other!"

"BEGIN!"

Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't waste anytime.

Immediately, the two jounins vanished.

Well, they didn't vanish, they were just going too fast from the regular eye.

All u could here was the clang of metal.

"Sasuke! Your going down!," Naruto yelled, throwing 6 kunai's at the fluiently moving still annoyed Sasuke.

Sasuke dogged, and appeared behind Naruto, ready to cut the Fox in half with his sword.

Naruto turned around and grabbed it with his palms, which were glowing with tiny balls of swirling wind. He grinned, which quickly faultered when he was kick very hard into the cement wall.

THat was when Naruto turned into a smoke puff.

"Fuck!," Sasuke screamed, making his sharingan appear. Where'd he go?

Raven-boy could feel his Chakra energy...but it was everywhere. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the strongest source.

His eyes suddenly flew open.

But it was too late.

A thousand Naruto's ---which had turned into the dirt on the fightning ground--- attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to fend of the Naruto clones as best he could. He swung his sword cleanly, chopping thru lots of them and watching them turn to smoke. But he still got a scratch from one of the clones kunai's on his cheek.

There were five left now. Sasuke used his sharingan and the battle ground desinigrated from his sight.

Red Chakra....Where is the Red chakra?

Thats when he found the darkest chakra. But it wasnt in the Naruto group that was infront of him.

It was in the stands. What the hell...?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke smashed thru the rest of the clones and then he turned to the stands. Naruto wasnt there anymore.

Behind him.

Sasuke turned immediatly, eyes dangerous. Naruto had the same grin on his face as he held up his hand to put the rasengan in his(sasuke's) chest.

The Raven beat him.

The sword ripped thru Naruto's skin. Naruto Caughed out a mount of blood.

Pain rippled in Naruto's body but he didnt quit. He thrust the rasengan into Sasuke face who immediatly poofed backwards.

The crowd gasped in amazment.

The two nins didnt seem out of breath or hurt. They kept fighting, using difficult teqniques mostly, but sometimes the simplist in the book.

Then, i few 26 precicly minutes later, Naruto was thrown to the ground hard,another whole appearing in his stomach. Sasuke had used the Chidori.

Naruto flew immediatly back up. He was tired with playing nice. Kitty games were over.

He closed his eyes and let the power wash over him. When he opened his eyes, Sasuke was starring at him.

Naruto had red eyes and red chakra was swirling around him. He grinned and fangs grew.

Many people were starring at him in horror. The upper level nins eyes were fixed on him, examinging him, waiting to see what would happen next.

Naruto took out 8 kunais and placed for in each hand between the nuckles. A red chakra ball appeared in his palms.

Naruto crossed his arms in an X, positioning to attack. "Are you ready Sasuke?"," he laughed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He knew somethong was wrong.

And then the whole world exploded. It was like the most gigantic bomb ever made hit.

The battle ground turned into flames. Naruto sent the kunais flying.

Then the fox-boy pulled out a scroll and started drawing.

He summoned the worst amphibean that he could ever had summoned.

Gama Bunta.

The fire cleaway. Sasuke hovered there, having already dodged the kunai's and...well, half-blocked the fire. He starred at the gigantic red frog in front of him.

"Who DARES Sommoning me?! Show yourself!"

Naruto sat on top of GamaBunta's head. "I did."

"Why did u sommon me boy?"

Naruto sniggered, ricoshaying(SP) the attacks that were being thrown at him with quite difficulty. "I need you to help me defeat somone. Not kill him, just hurt him bad enough that he'll not be able to stand for about 2 hours."

"Why should I help YOU?"

Naruto grunted as he tried to keep Sasuke's persistant attacks from hitting him or the frog. "I'll torture Pervy-sage if u defeate the guy who keeps fucking attacking me."

Naruto was growing tired and strained. Trying to hold back the nine-tail fox while trying to defend himself from attacks that consisted of so much power and determination was not easy.

Sasuke was still listening to the conversation, but still fightning. He did his best to ignore the whole in his chest from the Kyuubi's rasengan. This was not good. If it had been just Naruto, then he might've had a chance at winning.

But a frog?

Sasuke got wierry of atacking Naruto, he had to atack the thing that was about to kill him before it did.

Sasuke twirled in the air --bringing up his sword, then throwing himself towards the frog, ready to strike.

He didnt have the chance. The frog jumped up and over shadowed Raven-uchiha.

"Ignorat Brat!," The Boss frog yelled

I humungus ball of spinnign water was spitted out of the boss frog's mouth and fell down on sasuke, making him smash against the ground.

Naruto was then ontop of him---kunai in his right hand pointing at Uchiha's neck, and a rasengan in his left right on sasuke's head.

Naruto's chakra was back to normal, eyes bright blue once again.

He laughed, panting."Got u"

Sasuke glared at him, but then his expression came really kind. "Really?"

The world warped arround them.

Naru-fox was suddenly tied to a cross. All around him were crosses, with him tied to them. Everything around him was blood-red, except the pitch black sun and ground, that was one inch convered with black water.

Sasuke was infront of him, sword in hand. Sharingan changed into a different formation.

Naruto stared at him, eyes fully engaged in 0's. "When...when did u learn this?"

"A while back. when u had left for a few years." Sasuke replied flatly. He thrust the sword in Naruto's stomach.

Naruto bit back a scream of pain. His head went dizzy.

The sword then was pulled out and forced back in, along with another sword. Naruto pulled against the ropes binding him.

The pain was driving him insane. Literally.

THe process repeated over and over. Naruto's head wouldnt allow him to go unconciouss. And the pain did not dull. It had the same feel everytime.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the black sun.

1 second had gone by.

1 second equaled to 5 years. This was ultimate torture.

"Are you ready to give up?," Sasuke asked the boy in front of him, who looked intirely dead and helpless.

Life flarred up inside Naruto's limp body. Fox-boy squirmed, frustratingly, focusing all the kyuubi's chakra and his own chakra on a white tip-of-pencil sized hole far-off in the back of my mind. "You wish bastard...urhg."

The pain worsened.

Naruto focussed harder and harder. The whole grew wider and wider until it was practically consuming the area.

Sasuke starred at the fox, not showing any emotion. Naruto could still tell he was shocked.

Naruto smirked, feeling his hands go free. He ripped the swords out his stomach. His hand curled tightly around the hilt of the last sword he pulled out.

THen, he thrusted it into Sasuke. "Nice try."

He was finally out of the jutsu.

Sasuke starred at him, unable to speak. There was no way he had just gotten out of that attack....

Nothing had changed about foxboy. He was in same possition as before. His smirk had grown bigger tho.

THat annoyed Sasuke Uchiha, he could tell.

Naruto slowly leaned in on sasuke. "You could forfit, or i can thrust this rasengan thru you,"He whispered in the ravens ear. His voice was shaky. His stomach was hurting like hell

Sasuke 'hmm'ed. "Which one would give me more passionate orgasms?"

Naruto sweatdropped, but quirked his lips up, thinking about it. "Well, if i made u forfit, i would feel sorry that u gave up for me. And if u manage to put something in my drink and make me horny, then i would be most passionate,"he figured.

"...Thanks Sasuke,"Naruto mumbled, flushing

"I love u more," Sasuke laughed

THe two lovers both stood up.

Sasuke suddenly took Naruto's hand and thrust it up, grinning.

"I forfit! Naruto Wins!"

Everything was silent for about a second. Then the whole place erupted in applause.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: thanks for reading

You: No problem

Naruto: HOW THE HELL DID SASUKE LEARN THAT TEQNIUQUE!

Sasuke: Dobe, u spelled technique wrong.

Naruto: *blushes* Shut up

Sasuke: *Reaches for Naruto's pants*

Me: HOLD ON!!!!!!

You Sasuke: *glares at u*

Me: U perverted little......

Naruto: Sasuke isn't perverted

Me: He just tried to grab ur dick.....whatever.....


	2. Chapter 2

---Recap---

"I forfeit! Naruto Wins!"

Everything was silent for about a second. Then the whole place erupted in applause.

---End Of Recap---

(((Naruto's POV)))

I looked around at everyone cheered for me.

".To!.To!.To!," they all cheered.

My Face slowly came up to where used-to-be-Hokage Tsunade was sitting--well now she was standing.

A smile was on her face and she was clapping loudly.

I am so proud of you Naruto, was written all over her face.

I wanted to cry. I turned to Sasuke--who had been starring at me--and leaped on him. Pushing him to the ground.

I gave him a bear hug. I cried with joy into his shoulder.

Sasuke ruffled my hair, kissing me on the forhead

"Naruto, you do know you and Sasuke are making a blood Sea right?"

I jolted up at Kikashi's words. I looked at my body,--holes, cuts, broken stuff."

I groaned as i saw the same fate accompanied my lover.

Med Nins surrounded us. Sakura was including in that group, along with ino.

They laid out stretchers.

"You guys fought like lions over meat!," Sakura exclaimed. "We need to get u patched up right away!"

"Sakura," I complained. "Me and Sasuke are fine. Just a little scratches here and there. Nothing to serious."

Something flicked me on one of my cracked bones. I doubled over into the stretcher, grabbing my side.

"You don't look fine, Mr. Hokage," Tsunade said to me, appearing from no-where.

I tried to get back up again, but my rib cracked again and I fell back, trying to hold back tears.

People stood over me. "Naru-san! Are u alright?!"

I swallowed the blood that had leaped into my throat. I grinned. "Im perfectly fine. Sasuke is more injured then i am, anyway."

And Sasuke was, even tho he hid it better than me. I could tell he was breathing heavily, trying not to fall unconscious.

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. But they didn't keep it like that for long. Sasuke suddenly fell backwards, hand loosening, and eyes closing.

"Sasuke!," i yelled, throwing out my hand.

My unconscious lover was caught by Kakashi, who had 'icha icha paradise' in his hand, open.

He looked over at me and smiled kindly. "He'll be fine." I let out a long breath.

Kakashi looked over to the med nin. He placed Sasuke on a stretcher.

"Take Uzumaki and Uchiha to the hospital to be treated immediately.

I groaned, falling back. Unconsciousness seeped in my mind.

^At the hospital^

I had been awake few hours now. My injuries had completely healed.

Sasuke was already gone. When i asked about it, the med nin answered with "He left a while ago Hokage-sa. When they were patching you up, he walked out. He looked really happy."

I was walking to Sasuke's house. I wanted to tell him something very important. Very important indeed....

I knocked on sasuke's door when i had finally arrived. The door opened to show an all-healed-up-and-looking-well last surviving Uchiha. He had no shirt on, but his stomach was wrapped in bandages. He was wearing jeans

A remote was placed in his hand as he leaned against the wall, starring at me.

I stepped closer to him ,placing a hand on his chest. "Hi..."

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, consuming me deeper.

I was slowly pulled in and the door was shut--but are lips never parted from each other.

I ran my hand through sasukes hair, moaning into his mouth.

We climbed our way up the stairs and made it into the bed.

I flomped onto was over top me, starring into my eyes. "Just because your Hokage now doesn't mean your not the Uke anymore Dobe."

I smiled, kissing Sasuke on the mouth again and whispering seductively into him ear "Who said i wanted to be, Teme."

Sasuke had me lipped locked a moment later. "Ahhh." I kissed back harder. Our tongues intertwined.

(((Sasuke's POV)))

I wish he hadn't said what he just said, because it turned me on completely.

So many naughty scenes of what we were doing for so many nights flashed in my mind. I wanted to tease the fox-hokage in front of me.

I grinned, suddenly throwing myself back off him. Naruto starred at me, confused.

"Why did you stop?"

"Why? I Don't even remember you telling my to start, Dobe."

Naruto starred at me. "What do u mean...?" Then realization hit him. Naruto sweat dropped. "You want to tease me......"

I didn't bother denying it.

Naruto slowly took off his shirt, a faint blush in his tan cheeks. Bandages were wrapped around him.

Perfect.

"Sasuke......sensei........will you please remove my bandages with your mouth and lick me all over?"

"Of course Hokage-sama." I crawled forward and bit the end of the bandages, slowly pulling them off. Clear, perfect skin lay underneath them. I licked it, twirling my tongue all around his chest.

I nipped at the back of him neck, sucking it. I had make a beautiful hickey. I loved putting hickeys on Naru-dobe---it showed that he was mine and no one could take him.

I twirled around with Naruto's nipples, causing deeper blushes of red on Naruto's face

"Teme....," He murmured.

"Yes?"

"Can u suck me off?"

"When u make it sound sexually intriguing." I smirked, getting off him.

Naruto got out the bed and rummaged through my draws. He found a blind fold and wrapped it around his eyes. He unzipped his pants halfway and laid on the bed. He then placed one hand over his dick and another over his chest, opening his mouth slightly.

"Sasuke Master, please make me dirty all over."

I wanted to explode into a million pieces.

I immediately was in front of the fox-boy, i pulled down his pants and boxers and grabbed his dick.

With its pink, beautiful flush, i wanted to make it mine. I had never left a mark on here before. Maybe i should now.

I put it in my mouth, licking it with my masterful lips. I consumed it all in my mouth, sliding up and down. I went faster and faster. Naruto's dick started expanding in size and Naruto let out a moan. HI hands bucked up. And again and again.

I choked, but i was so satisfied. I held his hips down, sucking fast and harder.

"Teme....Im going to..."The dobe faintly warned me.

"Don't come yet," i whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded slightly. The flush in his cheeks was making him look so innocent.

I flipped naruto around. I took off my own pants and boxers.

Naruto was waiting, patiently enough. He had grown to love this moment of intercourse. Looked forward to it.

I pushed it in. I went in and out. It felt so warm inside. "Naruto....your really tight...,"I mumbled.

I hit his spot.

Naruto screamed in delight.

I hit it repeatedly.

"Ahh...im going to cumm....Sasuke!"

I was going to come too. We both cummed at the same moment.

I screamed out Naruto's Name and He screamed out my name.

5 minutes later we were lying on the bed, wrapped in each other embrace.

"Sasuke....."

(((Naruto's POV)))

"Sasuke...," I trailed, letting my hands wander over Sasuke's toned abb muscles.

Sasuke looked at me. "What is it Dobe?"

"I think I've found the perfect position for you, Sasuke-Teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

I continued on. "I think i should put you as a captain anbu."

Sasuke's mouth dropped. "A-anbu?! Naruto are you joking?"

I shook my head. "No. Im serious. Dead serious. It would be the perfect job for you."

Sasuke frowned, looking away. "But that would mean i wouldn't be with you...as much as i am with you now..."

I smiled inside. Thank you, Sasuke "But would if i had this magical way of putting u as my protection from surrounding assassins?"

Sasuke starred at the floor bewildered. "Thanks Naruto.....I don't know what to say......"

I smiled kissing him on the cheek. Sasuke was cute when he was surprised. "It's the least i can do for making u forfeit."

Sasuke sighed, standing up. "I would have lost anyway. Im going to go take a bath, k?"

I nodded. "Yes Captain Anbu sir?"

Sasuke chuckled, heading to the bathroom door. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

He paused at the bathroom door handle. "I should be bowing to u and saying, "I am glad to have been made assigned Captain of the anbu, Hokage-sama!"

Then Sasuke bowed to me, smiling. "I love you, Great Hokage-sama."

The door slicked shut.

I fell against the bed pillows.

**"I wonder where life will take me next..."**


	3. Chapter 3

"WAIT! HE HAS TO TAKE SPECIAL TRAINING?!?!" I yelled, watching Lady Tsunade inspect a picture that was on her desk then put in in a box.

Tsunade turned to me, annoyed. "Naruto, you cant just say Sasuke is an Anbu captain and its done. He will have to go through lots of specific training to even become and Anbu, let alone anbu captain."

I frowned. Sasuke was going to be so mad.

"Naruto you are very lucky."

I raised in eyebrow, looking at granny, who had her hands on her hips and she was grinning at me.

"Naruto, maybe i shouldn't have put you as Hokage. Your observing skills have still failed you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but she cut me off.

"He's already an Anbu, Naruto."

My mouth dropped. Sasuke's an Anbu?!?!

Tsunade smirked at me shaking her head. "What a Dobe. Of course hes an Anbu. Do you ever wonder why he was never around?"

I smacked myself mentally. No, i had never wondered that. I had just assumed he needed space. But really, now that i thought about it, he really was never around! I barely saw him after that day on the Mountain....he would leave for weeks, and i never realized. I really was an idiot.

"But Wait!," I persisted. "At meetings! He's always there in jounin form. And when we were getting ready to f-fight! Kakashi said jounin Uchiha Sasuke! And why would he lie to me....." I looked at the floor.

"There secretive Naruto. Secret. We cant go telling all of Konoha, "Anbu Black Ops member, Sasuke Uchiha."

"I've never seen the mark on his left shoulder."

Tsunade sweat-dropped. "That's because your unobservant and he usually has that place covered with bandages."

I sighed, flomping down on Tsunade's--well, my---chair. But he lied to me.........

"Tsunade-sama."

I looked up. An Anbu was standing in front of the desk, face covered with a fox-like mask. By his voice, i could tell it was a guy.....A guy who sounded and looked very farmiliar.

That guy didn't notice me.

"There's a has been desturbance in the hidden mist village. An important scroll has been stolen. With common sense gathered, its most likely Orochimaru."

I gasped, jumping out of my seat. "S-sasuke?!!?!!?!!"

The man took off his fox mask, staring at me like an idiot. I wanted to blow his face up.

"You fucking Teme! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Sasuke's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. Then finally, "It wasn't important...."

My mind screamed. "How the hell do you not consider this important Uchiha?! You lied to me!"

".......Im sorry Naruto."

I didn't say anything to that. I just fumed. Maybe steam was floating above me.

Then it was quiet.

Sasuke placed his mask back on and turned back to Tsunade. "A class Mission. The scroll is highly valuable."

Tsunade nodded. "You go."

"Why don't you send one of the groups?"

"Everyone is on missions."

Sasuke sighed. "Of course."

(((Sasuke's POV)))

"Im coming."

I had been wishing, but wishing never works. I turned around to see my Dobe, glaring at me, but still having a determined im-going-no-matter-what-u-say look.

"Your not going," I replied.

"Are you going to try to stop the Hokage?"

I sweat-dropped. He had a point.

"Don't hold me back, hokage."

I poofed away. It took half a second for Naruto to appear behind me.

What a great mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

It was extremely quiet as me and naruto ran to the hidden mist village. The aura was gloomy and had the feeling of if-u-talk-ull-die.

I stole a glance at Naruto. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking strait ahead, scowling allot. When he noticed me staring at him, he stopped on a tree branch and glared at me.

"Don't stare at me," he ordered, annoyed.

"Naruto..."

(((Naruto's POV)))

I raised an eyebrow. "What Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked at the floor. "Naruto.i told u im sorry."

"Apology not excepted."

Sasuke exploded in anger. "What the fuck is your fucking problem!?!?"

"MY PROBLEM?!?!," I scoffed. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BASTARD! OF COURSE IT WOULD BE IMPORTANT! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME! BUT NOOOOO! OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME SINCE YOU DIDN'T EVEN HINT THAT YOU WERE AN ANBU BLACK OPS MEMBER!"

"DAMMIT NARUTO!" I was suddenly pushed hard against the tree. 'urgh' spilled out my mouth.

"I wanted to tell you Naruto...i really did. But if i did, i would get in trouble. Were supposed to be Secretive, dobe. We cant go telling our best friends....."

I glared at the boy in front of me. "And what about your lover? You couldn't even tell your lover....."

Sasuke starred at the floor.

Clap Clap Clap "Isn't this nice?"

Both mine and sasuke's head snapped around.

Orochimaru--accompanied by lots of snakes---was leaning on a tree behind us.

Sasuke growled and turned around and blocked me from Orochimaru's sight.

Orochimaru grinned. "A little protective aren't we?" He held up a scroll.

Sasuke hissed. Suddenly three kunai's were sent flying toward orochimaru--which he blocked.

Then something wrapped around my arm. I looked down. A green snake was constricting my arm.

"What the fuck...."

I kicked sasuke away from me, saying "Get the hell off me Teme!" and jumped up with much force. The snake ripped in half and blood splattered all over me.

I groaned. Ewww. I placed myself besides sasuke. With one glance he knew my plan.

(((Random)))

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pocket-thing and started running towards snake-man. When he was only in inch away, orochimaru jumped up--with little effort.

Naruto came at orochimaru with a rasengan. To his surprisement,, orochimaru didn't block.

The water element rasengan---Naruto had learned different types of Rasengan throughout his life---plunged into Orochimaru.

Orochimaru turned into wood. The scroll turned into sand.

Naruto shot to the ground, holding out a balled fist. As he met contact with the surface there was a loud noise and the earth cracked.

He sat there, in the big crator hole he had made, fuming with anger. "Fuck!," he screamed.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. That was embarrasing.......

Naruto got up from his hole. "Apology excepted. Cmon."

Sasuke's mouth dropped. "Thank you?"

"I cant stay made at you. You also blocked me when you saw Orochimaru......well, his clone. You protected me."

Naruto looked away from the ground then at sasuke, smiling stupidly. "Cmon, we gotta scroll to get." Naruto took off.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head, following. My Dobe is so cute.

(((Sasuke's POV)))

"Naruto, were going to stop here today."

Naruto grunted. "Were almost there," he replied.

Same as always...... A grabbed naruto's hand and forced him on the tree.

Naruto 'oof'd. "What the hell sasuke?! Were only a short distance away! "

I growled. "There's no specific time for us to get the scroll. She's giving us four days. Calm down."

Naruto glared.....until his one-track mind realized he was in an awkward position and sent his face ablaze.

Naruto look at the ground beneath us.

I smiled. "Do u want to 'do it' tonight?

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Jeez, ill set up camp. U can go masturbate by the lake."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I poofed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts Never Ice Sequal Pt.5

I set up camp. It was easy. I was used to it. I had done it for years.

I sat by the fire, watching the flames flicker in the darkness. They were so exotic, just like Sasuke.

The brightness they brought, as if bringing light and safety into your world, but if u touched it, you would be burned.

I reached out towards them. My hand(left) paused for a second, feeling the heat that was already radiating highly even 5 inches away.

I closed my eyes. I was...so.....tired.

I slowly moved my hand closer, till it was only an inch away. And then, I just forced it in there.

It didn't stay like that.

In about four seconds I had let out a cry of pain and was cradling the singed hand.

I kissed it. "Owwwwww"

**Well that was stupid.**

I grimaced at the Demon foxes voice.

"Go away," I ordered.

The burning subsided immediately and my skin was almost back to normal.

**All I said that you were being stupid, Dobe.**

I growled. "Don't call me a Dobe, demon."

**Are you worried for him?**," The fox asked

"What?"

**Are you worried that I will destroy Sasuke Uchiha?**," The fox repeated again.

I didn't reply. I starred into the fire again. I wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my head on the newly pillow.

"I don't want him to die....."

**Then he will**

"No he wont," I retorted. Uchiha will not die. Not because of me. I wont let him.

**Hahaha You hopeless boy.**

I knew it was going to happen, but I couldn't help but groan when the power that was actually _mine_, drained away from my body. I could feel the evil power rush over me suddenly. I couldn't fight it back and it just stacked more and more since it couldn't find another output them me.

I new what I had to do to hold myself back. It would nock me unconscious for a five days, but I had to do it.

On my last bit of chakra, a made a scroll appear in my hand and used the blood from my hand to do the seal.

Complicated enough, since I didn't have gaara for help, when I finally finished it, I new the second after I would fall unconscious. As I fell to the ground, wrists marked with two weird signs, all I could hope for is that Sasuke wouldn't be held back by my weakness.

My eyes fluttered shut.

I don't want to be a nuisance for my lover.


	6. Chapter 6

I stopped abruptly when I came back to camp.

I stared at the fox-boy in front of me. Passed out and breathing heavily with a pained expression on his face. A red chakra orb was floating above his stomach.

"Naruto?!?!," I yelled running up to him. I kneeled by his side.

I zipped open his jacket.

The mark on his stomach was glowing bright red.

Naruto suddenly let out a loud yelp and clenched onto his stomach. Nails grew out and ripped into his skin.

I narrowed my eyes, getting on top of the demon-container and pushing her hands above his head.

I noticed the black seal marks on them.

_He can't hold out much longer......_

I knew that I had to seal the seal up quickly, or naruto would change.

I narrowed my eyes. Naruto, why didn't you tell me?

I muttered a seal that I had learned from Tsunade quite some time ago.

Small blue flames appeared on my fingertips.

I slowly placed my hand on Naruto's seal mark and the blue flames went inside his stomach.

Naruto struggled, screaming for the pain to stop.

"Your going to be fine Naruto. Fine. I promise. The pain will stop soon," I cooed.

Seven seconds later the mark turned bright blue and then after half a second, the red sphere disappeared and naruto stopped moving.

I kissed the boy lightly on the cheek. "You are an idiot. I love you though."

"Aww how cute is this?"

My head snapped around.

Itachi Uchiha was leaning against a tree, staring at me.

"Itachi..."

"How is my little brother doing? In a relationship with the demon, I see... I congratulate you on being homosexual. "

I hissed, standing up and facing my brother. No. Itachi was never my brother. Itachi is an evil, twisted, sick bastard.

Our kunai's clashed at the same moment, causing a sparks to fly everywhere.

I came up behind Itachi and kicked my hardest. It met in contact with the tree, causing it to break.

Itachi had vanished.

I held still for a moment. One sound and he would be exposed.

I heard a leaf rip.

I jumped up dodging the kunai that was being thrown at me.

Something grabbed my shoulders. "You would be a great bribe to get the demon to come,"Itachi whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened. Suddenly Itachi's hand hit the back of my neck and my body went rigid.

I whispered Naruto's name---as if to tell him to run away even though he wasn't awake--- and then went into a state of blackness.

_Naruto...... _


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly awoke, eye lids like slugs.

It was so damn bright.

I sat up, wiping my face.

"Sasuke?," I called, looking around and noticing the raven teme was not present.

What........?

I realized the kunai's everywhere. On the ground, in the trees. One tree was destroyed and laying on the ground.

There was an odd scent in the air. I sniffed and then the name flashed in front of me.

Itachi.

I stood up abruptly. There was also a ripped piece of black cloth with red clouds on it in a bush

"Sasuke?!?!?," I yelled again.

He couldn't have been taken by Itachi! No No No No No NOOO!!!

Anger boiled inside my stomach.

Red swirls of chakra floated around me.

"Sasuke, I will save you!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

"God dammit get OFF ME!," I yelled, struggling to get free of the hands that were crawling up my body.

"Your brother is nothing like you," commented Hidan, grabbing my chin and forcing me to stare into his eyes. (I had learned all Akatsuki names when I was researching them)

I glared at the blonde, growling.

I brought up my leg and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards. Im sure i could've done much worse if my chakra was being restricted.

That received me a slap.

I spit out the blood that bursts into my mouth, grinning. "You can go to hell."

Pain–the leader of the Akatsuki–suddenly held up his hand and dismissed the former Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki members growled in protest, but left.

Pain stopped Itachi.

He whispered in his ear and Itachi glanced at me, eyes amused.

Then Pain left, leaving only me and Itachi in the same room.

Itachi was suddenly behind me, licking my ear seductively.

I winced, then tried to get out of his reach. The ropes that were holding my up didn't help.

Itachi wrapped his arms around me, trailing down on my neck and biting hardly at a spot.

I gasped.

"So now your going to rape me?," I asked, catching my breath and smirking despite my situation and turning to look at him.

"Actually im just giving out little Naruto a show."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed.

The strong chakra was so obvious. And he was right in front of me.

My Naruto dobe was at the opening of the Akatsuki hide out, watching me get—touched.

I slowly looked at him. The fox demon container didn't really seem intimidated from what Itachi was doing to me....he was more of pissed.

Wait!, my head screamed. This is what the Akatsuki want!!

"Dobe!,"I yelled. "Get out of here! This was there pla—"

Itachi touched me down there. I gasped, biting on my tongue.

Naruto, I swear if you get caught I will kill you!

"Get off him," Naruto ordered.

Itachi chuckled. "Give up."

Naruto looked away. "Do you swear if I come with you that you'll release him?"

Itachi nodded.

I grin appeared on Naruto's face. "I. Don't. Trust. You"

Naruto's kunai cut through the ropes and I in return kicked Itachi in the stomach.

Itachi gasped.

I appeared behind him and forced my hand through his stomach. Itachi choked on air

"Naruto! The seal!," I yelled

Naruto nodded, a scroll appearing in his hand. He used his blood to write it out and then laid it on the ground.

He put his fingers together and yelled out the seals name and in a blinding flash, everything exploded.

In all the smoke, Naruto still found a way to find me and together we ran out the Akatsuki hide out.

We knew the place was collapsing right about.....now.

About 3 hours into the run, we decided to stop.

It was going to be a short rest. But was short all that short?


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on a tree stump besides Naruto, glaring at the black sky above us.

My dobe starred at the ground.

"You scared me," I told him.

"Im not weak. Like I said, I will come after you no matter what."

"I had to save you."

Naruto knew immediately what I was talking about. "I-its....its not that big of a deal. I can fight it back."

"You were screaming in pain."

"....."

"Dobe."

Naruto looked at me and I caught him in a kiss.

I pushed him to the ground, licking all over his mouth.

"W-wait! T-teme not here!,"Naruto protested, trying to push me off.

I ignored him, restricting his hands down and ripping off his shirt. I bit the sensitive spot on the fox-demon-containers next, resulting in a small moan. That wasn't good enough.

I licked all over Naruto's chest, going hard on his nipples.

Naruto grabbed on to my hair, clenching it tightly.

"Teme! S-stop....!"

I shook my head, pulling down Naruto's pants and underwear and licking the head of his member.

Naruto gasped.

I took Naruto's full length into my mouth, sucking on it passionately.

Naruto started letting out the moans. Each one louder and louder.

"S-sasuke...! Im g-going....!"

I released hold of Naruto, sitting back.

Naruto starred at me, face flushed and confused.

"Why did you...?," he asked.

I grinned. "That is your punishment Dobe. You got mad at me when I didn't tell you what I was, so im going to leave you hanging when your about to climax because you didn't tell me what was going on with you"

Naruto starred at me. Then growled and started to get dressed, pouting furiously.

I smirked. "Naruto your so cute...."

"Your such a dick-head Teme," Naruto murmured.

"Aww don't be like that," I laughed.

"Your welcome for saving you."

"Thank you Dobe," I replied.

After 5 minutes, we were off again.

Naruto held out a scroll as we ran.

My eyes widened. "H-how did you get that naruto?!?!?!?"

It was the hidden mist scroll we were supposed to get.

Naruto played the stupid grin. "Ran into Orochimaru and his gang. Managed to get it from him."

I gawked at him. "Sometimes you surprise me, Naruto"

Suddenly, Naruto hit face first in a tree and fell back.

I stopped. Then I burst in laugher as Naruto hit the ground and yelled "Owwwwwwwwwwww"

"That's fucking hilarious!"

Naruto pouted, standing up and putting the scroll into his bag. "Its not funny dammit!"

I took off, not wanting to get hit.

Let the chase begin.


	10. Chapter 10

It turns out one day, everything will line up, and it will all be happy. But in Konoha, it wasn't one day. It was days. It was weeks. It was months. It was years.

The Akatsuki were quickly killed by Anbu and the Hokage after the Hokage had returned. Orochimaru died of old age.

Sasuke was the head of the Anbu Black Ops. And Naruto? He was the Hokage.

Sakura ended up with Lee. Temari hooked up with Shikamaru. Gaara found Neji. Kiba found Hinata. And Choji was with Ino. Iruka had gotten Kakashi and TenTen got Kankuro.

And Sasuke got Naruto.

There was never a day when the sun failed to shine on the village. There was never someone or something the 6th Hokage couldn't help out.

The Village was a home to anything and everyone.

___________________________________

(((Naruto's POV)))

"I swear to god Sasuke, one day that old hag will die and she'll stop sending me all this paperwork," I growled, applying so much force to the pen that it broke.

I cursed, standing up.

Sasuke shook his head, and then suddenly I was swept into his arms.

"God dammit Teme not today! Im busy!," I yelled.

Sasuke kissed me to shut me up. "You need to calm down dobe," the Captain Anbu ordered.

It wasn't till I relaxed my muscles that I noticed how tense I was.

Raven boy set me down and took out a pen.

I reached for it. Sasuke held it back, smirking. "Promise me you'll finish the work quickly. I want to show you something."

I thought about it for a while. What would Sasuke want to show me?

"Ok...."

Teme handed me the pen and I got right to work.

An hour later, I was finished.

I sighed, setting the pen down.

Sasuke was still there.

Sasuke looked at his watch, then grinned.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the waist and forced over Sasuke's back.

"Hey! Teme! Let me down!," I yelled, hitting sasuke in the back.

Sasuke told me to 'shut up' and then he opened the window and we were flying and then bouncing off the rooftops.

I gave up trying to get him to put me down so just waited for him to stop.

Finally, I was put down.

It was on the bridge over the stream that had pink sakura petals in it from the cherry blossom tree's that surrounded it.

Everyone—and I meant e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e (Everyone as in friend ninja)—was there, talking to friends and couples.

It was like this huge gathering.

They all stop talking when they saw me.

And then: "Naruto!!!!"

I was suddenly the center of attention.

I didn't know why. I mean, they saw me everyday. What made it different this time?

But whatever, if they wanted to praise me, then praise away.

Kakashi came up behind me and gave me a can of beer.

I accepted it, taking a long sip.

"Hey Kakashi, I want to thank you for what you said to me back then," I told the silver-haired Nin, realizing I had never thanked him.

Kakashi smiled, patting me on the back. "It was no problem. I'm really happy for you." And then he walked away.

I was greeted by other friends and then in 5 minutes, everyone was wondering the same question.

"What is it like to have sex with Sasuke?," they all asked.

Blood rushed to my face. Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "Yea dobe, what is it like to have sex with me?"

I turned to look at him. "I can't answer that."

Everyone groaned at my response. Except sasuke, who said, "Well, everyone, I think Naruto finds it really enjoying because sometimes he begs me to have sex with him."

"Hey!," I yelled, hitting sasuke on the head. "That so not true dammit! You teme!"

The crowd laughed, as did sasuke. A few minutes later, I wasn't the center anymore and everyone had gotten to talking to their own love partners.

I pouted, crushing the beer can in my hand and throwing it at sasuke— who dodged. I leaned against t he metal bars, watching the koy-fish.

Then raven-boy's hands were wrapped around me.

He grabbed my chin lightly with his thumb and index finger and raised it to look at the clear blue sky. I couldn't believe it, but there in the sky was the word Love in then wispy clouds.

Was it my imagination, or was it really there?

Sasuke rested his head on my shoulder. "Isn't that odd? I wonder how it got like that."

So he could see it too.

"Love is a really strong word,"I commented, smiling.

"It's a really strong pull too," Sasuke replied.

"Hey sasuke, I think I was right to fall in love with you."

Sasuke nodded. "Me too. Im very happy about it. You complete me so well."

I slowly turned around so I could wrap my arms around sasuke, and then kissed the raven-head in front of me.

Both our eye lids went low, and then we slowly pulled apart.

We starred at each other for a moment, and then I decided to kiss him again.

It was short, but the meaning was great.

I skimmed over Sasuke's lips for a second then kissed him fully.

After 4 seconds of contact I slid my lips of his and took him in a tight hug.

I buried my face in his shoulder, letting the tears slide down my face.

Sasuke ran his hands through my hair. "Why are you crying, dobe?"

More tears spilled out.

"I'm just so happy sasuke....i am so happy."

_Your lips speak soft sweetness_

_Your touch a cool caress_

_I am lost in your magic_

_My heart beats within your chest_

_I think of you each morning_

_And dream of you each night_

_I think of your arms being around me_

_And cannot express my delight_

_Never have I fallen_

_But I am quickly on my way_

_You hold a heart in your hands_

_That has never before been given away _


End file.
